Battle Between a Queen, Duelist, and Reaper
by Maria65
Summary: A reaper is angry and wants to battle Maria, yet her friend Akane has a different idea. Yet with an indirect attack, the Queen is taking matters into her own hands. Can Maria knock some sense into the reaper? Why is the reaper so angry to begin with? (More info in story.) Rated T for violence and blood.


If there was one thing Queen Maria wanted to change...it was this current moment in this current situation. She stood between two Envoy's, one a blue haired reaper and the other a white haired duelist. Their Eidolon's, Endora and Alessa were currently glaring at each other as well, their expression's dark, matching their Envoy's. Maria glanced to each of them, her gaze wide and expression was complete shock...how did things take such a turn downhill? Oh...right...the blue haired reaper had a score to settle with her apparently.

 _ **-Flashback- Maria and Akane laughed as they walked around Aura Kingdom, the sun was shining brightly and everyone waved to them, saying 'hello', 'hi', 'how are you', stuff of the sort. Though it was quickly shattered by a shout: "Hey, Queen Maria!" A voice shouted, that of a female's.**_

 _ **The voice was almost mocking...even angry! Both Maria and Akane looked over to see a blue haired woman walking their way, her dark blue eyes showed nothing but disdain and anger. She was wearing the Phantom Killer's outfit, a outfit Maria herself once wore when she was younger and was with BAT. A large scythe was noticeable behind her back, glowing softly with a purple light and she had Endora beside her, who was currently glaring at Sachi. The reaper's blue hair was pulled into a ponytail with braids going along the side of her head to connect with the ponytail.**_

 _ **Maria tilted her head a little bit, before her eyes widened in realization as she remembered her name from the Cube of Gaia. "Ah, you're Ami, correct?" Maria questioned with a smile, yet she was meet with a scoff from the reaper, Ami. "Of course, you just gotta know everyone's name." Ami snapped out and Maria tilted her head, a little put off by her attitude.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Pardon?" Maria questioned, feeling Akane tense; the young duelist was already on edge...not good. "I have a bone to pick with you!" Ami stated, pointing a finger at Maria. "M-me?" Maria questioned, pointing at herself as Ami nodded. "Yes, you!" Ami repeated, rolling her eyes.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What do you mean?" Akane quickly interfered, getting closer to Maria protectively. "This is between me and Maria, don't get involved." Ami quickly said, glaring at Akane. "Excuse me?!" Akane shouted, twitching a little in anger. -Flashback end-**_

And that's how they were now in a standoff between Akane, the duelist/sorcerer and Ami, the reaper/sorcerer, if Maria was correct in seeing that book on Ami's side. "Look," Ami began, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Akane. "I don't have a qualm with you, but my problem is your 'Queen' right here." Ami said as she turned her dark blue eyes on Maria.

Akane visibly began to seethe with anger. "Look here you prick," Akane began, making Ami growl at her. "if you have a problem with Maria, then you have a problem with me!" Akane finished, red eyes protective. Ami glared at her, before scoffing as she crossed her arms. "I should've expected nothing less from a follower of Maria." Ami snapped out.

Akane snapped as Maria gasped and before Maria would react, Akane and Alessa slammed into Ami and Endora. "Akane!" Maria shouted in shocked as Akane threw Ami into a cart, breaking it and making the person of the cart gasp as many people moved away from the center square of Aura Kingdom. "You'll pay for that!" Ami shouted as she grabbed her scythe and slammed it into the ground.

"Bring it on you stuck-up-snob, I'll show you the true wrath of Aura Kingdom and those who will protect Maria with their lives!" Akane shouted out as she readied her tome as well as one of her swords. Ami smiled maliciously at Akane as three demons appeared beside her; one looked to be a red blob wearing armor, the next was a beautiful dragon-looking demon and the last was a purple and black fox that growled threateningly at them. "Get them!" Ami shouted as she used **Bone Shield** , protecting her demons, Endora and herself.

Maria looked at Sachi and nodded as the young sylph flew off to get Andre and the others, only they could truly stop this. "Stop you two!" Maria shouted to the two Envoys who began to fight. Ami shot off a **Shadowbolt Barrage** , the attack connected with Akane who growled as she quickly recovered, using **Dancing Balisong** against Ami, who growled.

Looking over at Alessa, Maria saw that the evolved Eidolon was faring well against Endora and the three demons; her speed and sharp horn were a huge help to the small Eidolon. "Stop this madness right now!" Maria demanded, yet it fell on deaf ears. "Not until she apologizes!" Akane shouted as she used **Cross Slash** on Ami, cutting into the young Envoy's arms. Ami growled as Endora quickly noticed and kicked Alessa away, before hurrying to her Envoy.

As she quickly healed the scars her Envoy obtained before they began to work together to fight against Akane. Maria didn't know what to do, she had never had two Envoy's fight each other...but then again, an Envoy had never insulted her either. Maria wondered what it was she had done to get such anger and hatred from Ami...had she wronged her in some way? So lost in her thoughts she was unaware of a **Shadowflame Toss** headed her way until she heard Akane shout: "Queen Maria, watch out!"

Maria gasped as she jumped out of the way before she dodged a multitude of shadow balls headed her way and growled, looking at Ami; seeing the young reaper had been the culprit. If she wanted to battle her, then fine! Suddenly Maria's dress began to morph and change, before it took the shape of her mirror assassin's armor, the blue shimmering like that of the Cube of Gaia.

Maria pointed one sword at Ami, who grinned maliciously at her. "If it's a battle you want, then you have one." Maria said before she looked at Akane as Sachi returned with Andre, Anya, Hiyami, Darius and Astraea appeared. "Akane, stand down!" Maria ordered, her gold eyes looked like molten lava. "What?!" Akane shouted, red eyes murderous. "Stand down?!" She asked incredulously. "After she insulted you?!" She seemed to be in disbelief at what she was being told to do.

"Stand down!" Maria shouted again, her eyes flickering between blue and gold, shocking Akane. Was Maria...really trying to hold her powers back? Akane, realizing the severity of the order, slowly backed away, whistling for Alessa who seemed to teleport beside her Envoy and they joined Andre and the others. Maria looked away from them to look at Ami before she lowered one of her swords, yet her stance was still defensive.

Maria sighed as she got into an offensive stance and gave Ami a stern look. "So, what's your deal with me?" Maria asked, wondering why Ami seemed to dislike her. Ami scoffed and readied her scythe as her demon's came back to her side while Endora grinned at Sachi, who growled at her. "I'll tell you if you win." Ami said before laughing. "That is IF you win!" Ami shouted before she swung her scythe, activating her **Bone Shield** soon after.

Maria dodged the **Shadowbolt Barrage** before she quickly charged and used **Snowflower** on Ami, before rolling out of the way of a swing and using **Deadly Wink** , before deciding to stay back as Sachi healed her. When she was finished, Maria nodded at Sachi who charged Endora, tackling her away from Ami and began a solo battle with the Pumpkin Princess. "Endora!" Ami shouted before gasping as Maria tackled her as well, having her in close range Maria quickly used **Whirling Dance** against her, the aura blue instead of purple.

Ami screamed in pain as she staggered back before she used her **Bone Shield** again and used **Frozen Tomb** making Maria grunt and strain against the icy confines. Ami smiled before she began to spin her scythe as a red aura appeared around the scythe as it spun and Maria gasped as she realized what she was doing.

"Enjoy." Ami said sadistically before a portal opened and bats swarmed out of the portal. "MARIA!" Everyone shouted and Maria growled, eyes and body began to glow blue and the bats disintegrated before they neared. "What?!" Ami shouted before the ice around Maria shattered and Maria charged her with speed unmatched.

Ami cried out a little as Maria's blades sunk into her side before a gash appeared on her chest, another soon followed on her leg and on her dominant arm. Ami didn't know what to do, she had never seen speed like this before, she didn't know anyone could move this fast. Akane on the other hand was shocked, while Maria probably didn't mean to, Maria had lost control over the power of the Cube of Gaia. Thus, the Cube of Gaia had granted Maria impossible speed and power, the sheer fact that Maria was once again controlled by the Cube showed Akane that Maria's emotion's had gone into overdrive and the Ami was a real enemy in the eyes of the Cube of Gaia.

Ami suddenly fell down, her scars bleeding and it was obvious her vision was altered; soon proven right as she looked up, they noticed blood running down her left eye from a cut seen above her eye. Maria stopped suddenly before Ami, her blades against Ami's collarbone as Maria and Ami both breathed heavily, desperately trying to get air back into their lungs. The demon's Ami had summoned were defeated and they slowly disappeared while Endora was thrown to Ami, landing beside her Envoy. Sachi come up beside her Envoy, teal eyes harsh toward Endora who growled at her.

Maria stared at Ami a big longer as her eyes slowly returned to their golden color; yet she kept her sword toward Ami's collarbone. "You lost Ami," Maria began, voice firm, harsh and powerful. "next time learn your place." She finished as she lowered her swords and backed up. Ami growled as she struggled to stand, body aching with pain even as Endora also struggled to stand; thus making Maria sigh. She couldn't stand to see them suffering, so she looked at Sachi and nodded.

The teal haired Eidolon seemed shocked but knew a request when she saw one so she slowly floated over toward them and healed them of their wounds. Endora and Ami both looked at her shocked, even as Sachi flew back over to Maria; being beside her Queen. "I didn't wish to harm you, yet you left me no choice...I will defend my kingdom; at all costs." Maria said; yet her words only angered Ami.

"I was suppose to be the hero." She growled out, yet Maria heard her and rose a brow; looking at her in confusion. "Pardon?" She asked, wondering if she heard right. Ami looked at her, dark blue eyes showing nothing by anger. "I was suppose to be the hero! I was suppose to be the one who defeated Reinhardt and save Aura Kingdom!" Ami shouted as she stood, glaring at Maria. "But you were always one step ahead of me, one step farther and you stole everything from me!" Ami stated as she began to shake with rage, even worrying Endora. "I was suppose to have the spotlight, I was suppose to be Queen and stop Reinhardt! I'm the one who's suppose to be the hero!" Ami shouted as she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears.

Maria stared at her in shock...Ami felt...betrayed by the Cube of Gaia? She was jealous? She heard Akane scoff and noticed the duelist had come up beside her. "Look Ami," She began, catching the reapers attention, "Maria didn't win because she was a Princess, because she was the chosen one and the true wielder, the true Envoy; she won because she gave it her all to figure out what was going on." Akane said as she looked at Maria. "She became a hero because of everything she did...but she's not the only hero." Akane said, making Ami look at her in confusion. "All us Envoy's are heroes," Akane said as she looked around, seeing other Envoy's and Eidolon's, "all of us are heroes, we do everything we can to protect Terra from Pandemonium; even if we have demons from there helping us." Akane said, looking at the scythe Ami had.

Maria smiled at Akane and decided to finish for her friend. "What Akane is saying Ami...is that you are a hero yourself." Maria said, giving Ami a soft smile. "You don't have to defeat a mad man to prove your worth, the Cube of Gaia already saw you as worthy and your were chosen as a result." Maria said as she slowly walked forward, yet Ami took a step back. "You are a hero in your own right Ami, while you may hate me because I'm the Queen and I stopped Reinhardt; what you've been doing outside these walls makes you a hero." Maria said as she stopped before Ami, yet the woman still glared at her slightly.

"You're helping keep the peace, making sure villages and cities are safe; for that, I, Queen Maria," Maria crossed an arm over her chest and gave a small bow before rising again. "thank you for your hard work." She finished as she clasped her hands together and Ami huffed, looking away, blushing slightly.

She glanced at Maria few times before growling and rubbing her head. "This isn't over Queen Maria, I'll be seeing you later." She stated before she ran off with Endora right behind her. "Hey!" Akane shouted but Maria held a hand up, stopping Akane from following her. "Leave her be Akane," Maria began as she lowered her hand, watching Ami until she couldn't see her. "she needs to be left alone to gather her thoughts and understand her true calling." Maria finished softly, her eyes soft as she turned back to the castle as her dress reappeared, taking place of her armor.

 _'_ _Ami, I only hope you can understand that I am truly grateful for your work.'_ Maria thought as she entered the castle with Akane and some others behind her, following her leadership. _'_ _I know you may dislike me, hate me even! But know that no matter what, I am happy that you are an Envoy. I'm sure...in a different world, a different dimension, a different time, our roles would've been reversed. I am thankful for your work and hope that you will come to see me as a friend one day.'_ Maria thought with a smile as she sat down and held a hand out to the Cube, it slowly lowered to her and she sighed. Smile still in place she went back to watching Terra, hoping that one day her and Ami could become friends.

 **Sorry if this is short or fast paced. ^^; I tried to make it longer and better but my mind wasn't working with me well for this though I am happy with the end result. Originally it was just suppose to be Akane and Ami fighting with Maria trying to stop it but it didn't really work out as Maria herself felt offended and offered to fight instead. Never get the Queen angry, she will tear you to piece's if you get her mad enough. *Shiver* Well, not much to say except Akane, Hiyami and Ami don't belong to me. Akane and Hiyami belong to taffybratz and Ami belongs to Ent0py. Maria snd Darius belong to me, the rest belongs to Aura Kingdom, Aeria Games. ^^ Enjoy!**


End file.
